Kouen Ren
|kanji = 練 紅炎 |romaji = Ren Kōen |alias = Entei En Uncle |age = 28, 29 (currently) |height = 185 cm (6'1") |weight = 83 kg |gender = Male |family = Koutoku Ren (father/deceased) Gyokuen Ren (stepmother/aunt) Hakutoku Ren (uncle/deceased) Koumei Ren (brother) Kouha Ren (half-brother) Five unnamed princesses (half-sisters) Kourin Ren (half-sister) Kougyoku Ren (half-sister) Hakuyuu Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuren Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuei Ren (stepsister/cousin) Hakuryuu Ren (stepbrother/cousin) |allies = Judar Seiryuu Ri Kokuhyou Shuu Shou En Seishuu Ri Kin Gaku Kokuton Shuu |djinn = Agares Astaroth Phenex |occupation = King Vessel Kou Empire Imperial Prince Kou Empire General Commander |affiliation = Kou Empire |manga = Night 87 (silhouette) Night 116 (debut) |anime = Episode 12 (silhouette) Episode 23 (pictured) Episode 25 (debut) |japanese = Yuichi Nakamura |image gallery = yes}} Kouen Ren (練 紅炎, Ren Kōen) is the Kou Empire's first Imperial Prince. He is the General Commander of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army. Kouen is the owner of three Djinns, Agares, Astaroth and Phenex. He is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing three Dungeons, and one of Judar's King Vessels. Appearance Kouen is a tall, well-built man with red eyes and red hair tied back into a little ponytail, a goatee, thin eyebrows, and a small black hat with a yellow gem in the center. He wears traditional clothes that signify his royal status, and a black cape. He carries his Metal Vessels with him: a sword, a hilt ornament on it and a metal pauldron on his right shoulder, which resembles a lion's head. Though he is not very expressive, Ohtaka refers to him as "handsome".Websunday Personality Kouen seems to be a calm and serious person, but he also likes wars and wants to increase the power and territory of the Kou Empire. Kouen has a desire to become the only king in the world. He wants his siblings to help him but doesn't wish to force them if they aren't willing to. In contrast to his tyrannical public image, Kouen also possess an intellectual side in reading documents and learning about history. According to his brother Kouha, even if he always thinks about the country, in private he's a person greedy for knowledge.Night 190, Page 5 He doesn't mind hurting himself if it's for the sake of his goals.Night 190, Page 4 He also wants to solve the riddle of the Torran Language and the King Vessel and how they are linked to the past. To do so, he is willing to side even with a complete stranger, for as long as he is certain that the person in question will give him the answers he seeks. History Kouen is the eldest son of the first Emperor's younger brother, Koutoku Ren; he and his brother Koumei have the same mother. He became interested in history and war at an early age, often studying history scrolls and observing wars. Kouen conquered both the 2nd and 29th Dungeons when he was 16, obtaining his first and second Djinns, Agares and Astaroth. After the death of the Emperor and his heirs in a fire, Kouen's father became the second Emperor, making him the first Prince. When he was 22, he conquered the 37th Dungeon and obtained his third Djinn, Phenex, and started his own war campaign. He was present when his brother Kouha obtained his Djinn, Leraje. Plot Second Sindria Arc Kouen is in the Kou Empire's Army's Base in Balbadd's territory, with the Left General, Kokuhyou Shuu, and the Right General, Seiryuu Ri, waiting for Judar's return. When Judar goes to talk with him, Kouen says that, for Judar to make him wait he must've brought him an interesting present. Judar says he has, that he told Sinbad, "Why don't you fight a war, against us?" Kouha and Koumei are surprised that he did this without the Emperor's permission. Kouen starts laughing, and says that's very befitting for the Magi of his empire. Kouen tells everyone that for his empire that will rule the east, the day in which it will rule the world is imminent.Night 116, Page 4-6 World Exploration Arc Kouen returns from his campaign to attend at the funeral of the Emperor, his father. When he enters to the palace with his soldiers, everyone bows except Hakuryuu Ren. He tells his cousins, Hakuryuu and Hakuei Ren, that it's been a long time since he's seen them. Kouen pats Hakuryuu on the shoulder and praises him for having conquered a Dungeon. Koumei tells him that it would take half a day for Kouha to arrive. Kouen says that they'll just wait for him, and they'll go to his majesty's side after they are all reunited.Night 145, Page 20-21Night 146, Page 2-3 Some time later, he is in the palace's library reading scrolls, when Hakuryuu and Hakuei enter. Hakuei says that this appearance doesn't quite suit him, and he agrees. Kouen asks to Hakuryuu if he wants to become emperor. Hakuryuu says that that was one of his majesty's intentions, and asks Kouen why would he want to know such a thing. Kouen says that he wouldn't want to fight with a brother who shares the same blood, but there must only be one king. Hakuryuu agrees, but Kouen says he not referring to just the empire, but this world, as it only needs one king. Kouen picks up a scroll written in the Torran Language. He says that he has always wondered what exactly a King Vessel is.Night 146, Page 6-10 Kouen says that in the past, the one chosen by the Magi became a king. He adds that likewise, they're wielding a great power and shaping history, thanks to the Metal Vessels, whose creator they don't know. He says that his Djinn told him that the person who created the Metal Vessels was King Solomon, but he asks who is this King Solomon. He says that according to the Torran inscriptions, in the past, there was a certain world where people who talked in a great variety of languages lived scattered around it. He adds that because of that, different creeds and ideologies were born, countless kings rose, conflicted with each other, and soon perished.Night 146, Page 10-12 Hakuei asks when and where did this happen, but Kouen doesn't know. He says that it appears the world in the inscriptions is completely severed from their own world, but here in the Torran Language, around the world and inside the Dungeons. Kouen asks why they only have one language. There are characters derived from the Torran Language, but since they could walk, they were born with just a single language, and again asks why. He says that because in that way, they would not perish. So that they wouldn't become extinct after conflicts are born, because they don't understand each other and become divided. He says, "So in contrast with the world of the past, our world will become one. For that reason, a single king must control the world." He says that he doesn't know if his intentions are right, but he wants to solve this riddle. He says that he wants to take them towards the heights of the "One World", and adds that for this, he wants them to lend him their strength. He calls Kougyoku Ren, his sister, as he noticed she's been there the whole time. He says that she is Vinea's master and ask if she listened well to what he said. She says that did and it was all complicated, but Kouen is an incredible person after all. She notices she's said something stupid and Kouen says that, in other words, she didn't understand. He calls Kougyoku, as she was daydreaming, and tells her that Kouha is back, but since it is already late, they will go to their father and mother's side tomorrow.Night 146, Page 12-16 The next morning, he heads to where the funeral is with his siblings. Gyokuen Ren, his mother, greets them all. When his sisters are shocked to see what happened to their father, they all cling to Kouen. Kouen asks Gyokuen if the Emperor died because of an illness. She confirms that and says that he was ill for a long time, but it suddenly got worse. She tells everyone to come and tell their father their farewells. She then suddenly hugs Kouen, Gyokuen says that she only has him left and asks if he, her most loved son, will support her, but Kouen pushes her back. Everyone looks at her in disgust. After this, Gyokuen is appointed the next Emperor, and that she will be assisted by the Imperial Priests in tending all national affairs, which surprises everyone. Gyokuen says that the position should have originally been inherited by Kouen, but as he is the General Commander of the Western Subjugation Army and can't be removed from that important position, he can't be next Emperor until the continental subjugation is complete. An argument ensues between everyone else and the tension starts to rise, until Hakuryuu bows to her and asks her to take the throne, and that no one but her can do it. The Imperial Priests start chanting that, which surprises Kouha, Hakuei, Kougyoku, and Seisyun Ri.Night 147, Page 10 At the end of the day, he talks with his brothers about Al-Thamen. Koumei says that the "Organization" has changed their modus operandi as they begin to become so visible, referring to his aunt. Kouha tells Kouen that what happened in Magnostadt wasn't what they expected. When Kouha was negotiating with them, even though Mogamett faltered when Kouha mentioned Gyokuen, the chancellor refused to collaborate. Koumei mentions that Magnostadt is just like the Kou Empire was a few years ago, with their mass-production of Magic Tools, and the sudden development and increase in their military force. He suspects that Al-Thamen is behind it. Kouen states that if it is the result of their Magicians, they were able to expand their strength to that extent, and that if they would come to oppose the Kou Empire, they would be a frightening country.Night 148, Page 14-15 Magnostadt Arc Kouen appears in a flashback from Kouha's armies memories. When Kouha obtained his Djinn, Leraje, Kouen was with him in the Dungeon, and would have been selected by Leraje if she wouldn't have considered him a cheater for already having 3 Djinn.Night 180, Page 12. Just as Alibaba Saluja is about to execute his Extreme Magic, a huge monster of Kouen's army, Shou En, eliminates the Black Djinn by vigorously breathing fire on them. Then, Kouen and three other monsters, Seishuu Ri, Kin Gaku and Kokuton Shuu appear riding a carpet. Kouha and his army are completely astonished, and claim him. Kouha is rather ashamed since has troubled a dignified person such as his brother and king. Kouen stares at the situation and, when he sees an exhausted Kouha, says to his monsters that if the enemies are too much for the others, they will deal with them with their strength.Night 182 Pages 12-18 While his Household is fighting against the Black Djinn, Kouen heads to where Kouha is injured, and heals his broken arm with the ability of one of his Djinn, Phenex. Then, he begins to give orders to vanguard. He tells them to retreat the soldiers, gather the wounded in a single place and says to Meihou Kan to emerge the vanguard with the first occupation army in the mountains under his command. Then he realizes about Alibaba and Aladdin's presence, and stops with a sign the soldiers that were encircling them.Night 183, Pages 10-16 After Alibaba has introduced himself as the former third Prince of Balbadd, Kouen stares him gravely. Alibaba proclaims that has come to the battlefield to save Kouha's life, and Kouen answers that isn't Alibaba looking down on him since he has already lost his country, which embarrasses Alibaba greatly. Kouen pats his shoulder and says that he has to thank him since he did a good job in saving Kouha, and passes by from Alibaba.Night 186, Pages 10-15 When the western sky turns black, Aladdin becomes worried, and begs Kouen to retreat the soldiers or they will die, without mattering if they are from Kou or Reim, and calls Kouen old man, to everyone's astonishment. Seishuu says to Kouen don't be bothered by the nonsense spouted by this dirty little magician. When Aladdin sees that there's no reaction from Kouen's part, he says that if Kouen doesn't believe him, then the situation will be explained directly by Kouen's Djinn. Immediately, Agares, Astaroth and Phenex are summoned leaving Kouen with a surprised expression. The three Djinn say, "We are here to serve you, our "King", and the reincarnation of our past "Great King"!!!".Night 186, Pages 16-18 Kouen exclaims that the three summoned are his Djinn, and stops the scared soldiers who raised their spears towards the Djinn. After Aladdin also summons Leraje and Amon and all they ask if the Magi called them, Kouen understands that Aladdin in the fourth Magi that Judar was talking about.Night 187, Pages 1-2 He listens with a stern expression the Djinn request to their Kings: to close the Dark Spot, or otherwise this world will be annihilated. Leraje begs to the Dungeon Capturers to not let this world die or that will be the same as Alma Torran, but Astaroth cuts her off, saying that the humans of this world shouldn't even know about the existence of the other world.Night 187, Pages 3-5 This catches Kouen's attention, and when Amon refers Aladdin as Solomon's proxy ''he advances towards Aladdin, and questions if this ''other world is King Solomon's destroyed world. Then, Kouen grabs Aladdin and orders him to tell him everything right now, much to his Djinn's horror, which scares Aladdin to the point that the Magi promises Kouen tell him everything if he sends back the soldiers and helps them destroy the Medium.Night 187, Pages 6-9 Kouen agrees to that and calls Koumei Ren, Hakuryuu Ren, Hakuei Ren and Kougyoku Ren by using magic. After that, Kouen asks to the soldiers if they have finished treating the injured soldiers, and informs that as soon as the treatment for the heavily injured soldiers finishes, Kouha and him will depart. Kouha asks him if he's going to believe that absurd story, at which Kouen answers that it's not matter of believing it or not, this is part of the abyss of history he's trying to uncover, and if he would be able to solve the mystery of the world before uniting it, then from now on there won't be any need to repeat the thousands of wars that happened in the other world.Night 187, Page 10 He addresses again to Aladdin and says that he will be lending him the power of all Metal Vessels users in the Kou Empire. In exchange of this, after all this through, he will tell him the truth about this world. Then, he enters in his Astaroth's Djinn Equip form and leaves with the other Dungeon Capturers lead by Aladdin.Night 187, Pages 11, 15-17 Aladdin is in trouble because he doesn't have any staff and cannot use his Magic decently when Hakuei uses Paimon's power to catch the Black Djinn and throws them to where the Kou warriors are. Hakuei, Kougyoku, Koumei and Kouha appear with Kouen in the center and destroy them. Kouen says that he will obtain the truth about the world on the other side.Night 188, Pages 13-15, 16 The Dungeon Conquerors are fighting against the Black Djinn but they start to become tired. Kouen keeps destroying them rather easily as, how Alibaba's points, his sword burns and blows away anything it touches. Then, a great amount of Black Djinn fusioned attack him. He spikes his sword in them, which explode and return in form of Black Rukh to the "medium".Night 189, Pages 8-11 Then, he makes his Djinn Equip disappear and changes into Agares Djinn Equip, saying "Pierce through the earth, Agares!!" With Agares' powers, Kouen digs a deep hole into the earth, which provokes an earthquake that creates a kind of a volcanic eruption. He uses the lava to absorb Magoi from the hot lava in order to use Astaroth's Metal Vessel again.Night 189, Pages 12-18 Regained the power, he starts destroying the Black Djinn without hesitation. Alibaba cannot believe that Kouen really wants to destroy ten thousands Black Djinn. Aladdin exclaims that doing that is too reckless, and that they have to stop him or his body will be severely damaged. Koumei replies that it's useless, as Kouen wouldn't listen to them, and adds that Kouen is the kind of person that doesn't mind hurting himself. Alibaba, with a face of comprehension and respect, begins to say that Kouen is doing this for the sake of the world. Koumei interrupts him, saying that he didn't mean that, which surprises Alibaba, who is not understanding.Night 190, Pages 1-3 Kouen shouts towards the Black Djinn, saying that they are on his way and that whoever gets in his way will die; he inquires if any of them is going to tell him the truth, so when he kills all them he will finally obtain everything he desires. Aladdin and Alibaba are stunned after seeing that, and Kouha comments that Kouen always thinks about their country, but in private he's a person greedy for knowledge, and right now, all he's thinking about is that conversation he's gonna have with Aladdin. And adds that he's pissed off, which scares the other two.Night 190, Pages 4-5 Indeed, Kouen is angry and calls Alibaba, calling him "Brat from Balbadd", and says to get over here. He doesn't wait for Alibaba's reaction, grabs him and forces him to get into the lava flow. Hakuei makes a detailed explanation of what Kouen truly said, which is more polite and reasonable, but Aladdin has doubts about if really Kouen said it.Night 190, Pages 6-7 Kouen and Alibaba summon their Extreme Magic. Kouen's one is called Astor Inqerad, which has a dragon appearance and destroys all the Black Djinn outside of the "defensive wall" in an instant. Then, Alibaba's Extreme Magic heads against the Medium, but he alone isn't enough, so Kouen supports him and Alibaba's attack become stronger. Kouen smiles when a crack is opened in the Medium's Borg. Kouen exclaims to Alibaba that he's pathetic, and pushes him to put his back into it. Alibaba says him to shut up and activates his Extreme Magic, Amol Al-Bador Saiqa.Night 190, Pages 8-18 Alibaba's attack doesn't destroy completely the "defensive wall", and Kouen wonders how can this be. Aladdin asks Kouen why haven't his flames disappeared even though his Extreme Magic has finished. Kouen explains that Astaroth's flames last eternally unless he orders them to disappear. He adds that they can leave things as they are, as even if they don't destroy its "defensive wall" the Black Djinn that keep crawling out from it will be burned so long as they are born and eventually the "Medium" will exhaust its Magoi. Alibaba and Aladdin comment that it's a scary move. Kouen heads toward the volcano again to recover is Magoi and urges Alibaba to do the same.Night 191, Pages 1-2 Then, but, the volcano and the Black Djinn are absorbed by the Medium and a huge doll is created. Kouen wonders what the hell is that slim and huge doll and comments that the Medium became quite small; he also inquires how his flames disappeared. After Aladdin realizes about the danger, Alibaba attacks the doll, and when he's clashed against the floor Kouen begins his own attack. He doesn't have more success that Alibaba, and one of the doll's hands grabs him. He manages to cut the wrist but by then he has been stripped from his Djinn Equip and severe damaged, with his skin of the most part of his body taken off from him.Night 191, Pages 3-14 Kouen heals his injuries with Phenex, while watches how Kougyoku's attack damage the doll. Aladdin realizes which is the weak point of it, and attacks the doll with Ugo, but the doll takes the Rukh from the sand. Kouen tells him not to move recklessly, and orders Koumei to direct them. Kouha, Kougyoku and Hakuei summon their Extreme Magic and, thanks to Koumei, their attacks reach the doll.Night 192, Pages 1, 4 Kouen is with Alibaba watching, and proudly says to Alibaba that their younger siblings are brave and offers Alibaba to restore his arm with Phenex's abilities. Alibaba then asks Kouen if Hakuryuu will come. Kouen answers that he doesn't know as he doesn't know whether Hakuryuu follows his orders or not. After saying that, Kouen equips Astaroth again and says that it's not time to worry about other people, they have have to move as well. All the Dungeon Capturers and Aladdin attack again, but the doll begins to steal Rukh from the sea and becomes bigger.Night 192, Pages 11-12, 14-18 Kouen, Aladdin and Alibaba stare the Medium, but are unable to stop its attack. Then, a powerful lightning and Sinbad, fully Djinn Equipped, appears. When Alibaba and Aladdin exclaim his name Kouen stares him and says that Sinbad is the man who brought that army here.Night 194, Pages 1-11 When Sinbad's allies show their Metal Vessels Kouen exclaims that they are the Metal Vessel users of the Seven Seas Alliance. He fully recovers his Magoi thanks to Scheherazade and summons his Extreme Magic along with all the Dungeon Capturers gathered in the battlefield.Night 195, Pages 1, 13-14 He then watches the Medium falling to pieces; he keeps Djinn Equipped and remains silent. He makes an exclamation, visibly surprised, when Aladdin uses Wisdom of Solomon to go inside it, when the monster begins to hesitate.Night 196, Pages 3, 13 After his success, he watches the Medium's destruction.Night 197, Page 12 Kouen keeps his Full Djinn Equip when he and his family are surrounded by the Seven Seas Alliance. Aladdin asks them to stop, saying that Kouen promised to retreat. Kouen denies it, saying that their original objective was Magnostadt, as since the beginning he didn't want to employ Kou's Metal Vessel users only to go against Reim, and that the only thing that happened was that the opponent they had to fight changed.Night 198, Pages 3-4 After Sinbad announces the Seven Seas Alliance and Reim's newborn alliance, and declares his intentions of restoring Magnostadt, Kouen says that in this case he will be taken Aladdin with him, much to everyone's astonishment. Before Aladdin can protest, Kouen reminds him that this was what he promised, with a terrible smirk that scares Aladdin. Kouen comments that if Sinbad was just interested in gaining more territory and influence, then he would just kill them off, but it seems it's not this kind of man.Night 198, Pages 7-9 Second Balbadd Arc Kouen is seen in Aladdin's flashback, when he, his family and allies leave Magnostadt riding a carpet.Night 204, Page 13 Alibaba arrives to Balbadd and finds Kouen sitting on a throne, wearing imperial clothes and surrounded by his Household and Kou's officials.Night 207, Pages 17-18 Kou's officials try to put Alibaba in a bad situation, discussing about making him bow or not in front of Kouen. After Alibaba comes out victorious by leaving in evidence Kou's men lying, Kouen laughs, he removes his imperial clothes showing his usual ones, and comes to Alibaba. Kouen notices that Aladdin isn't with him, and asks Alibaba what answers he seeks.Night 208, Pages 1-9 Kouen orders everybody to leave them alone, and he and Alibaba end up face to face, and none of them say anything for a while. In the end Kouen comments that this is getting boring, and orders Alibaba to say something. Alibaba, after thinking that Kouen is a tyrant asks him if he's fine with talking to someone of such a low birth, which makes Kouen order him to stop asking such a dumb questions, much to Alibaba's confuse. He explains that ten years ago he was in completely different position and it all changed due to the Emperor's death so, in the end, differences due to lineage don't exist in the world. Alibaba asks him if he's even in a position to ask that, as he made people to show respect. He also mentions the promise to make Balbadd an autonomous republic but it's far from that right know. He also wants to know why he did something as unreasonable as invading other countries but Kouen gets angry at him for only asking "why, why". Much to Alibaba's confuse, Kouen inquires if it ever occurred to him that there are more important things that making sure everyone understands everything. Realizing that Alibaba doesn't get everything, he decides to let him talk with his younger brother, Koumei, first. Koumei enters and greets Alibaba, but immediately after this fells asleep standing. Kouen hits his back hard and says to his brother to keep Alibaba company. Koumei replies that he can't since Kouen just dislocated his shoulder, at which Kouen replies to stop lying. Right after this, Kouen leaves the room.Night 208, Pages 10-14 Alma Torran Arc Abilities Kouen is the strongest general of the Kou Empire. He is the only person besides Sinbad, to capture more than one Dungeon, capturing three. Advanced Intelligence :Kouen is intelligent enough to know how to read and speak the Torran Language. Swordplay :Kouen mastered swordsmanship when he was only nine years old and seems to be a very skilled swordsman. Djinn Kouen's 3 Djinn.png|Kouen's three Djinn Astaroth.png|Astaroth Phenex.png|Phenex Agares.png|Agares Agares :Agares is the Djinn that Kouen obtained when he conquered the 2nd Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the spaulder on Kouen's right arm. Astaroth :Astaroth is the Fire Djinn that Kouen obtained when he conquered the 29th Dungeon. Astaroth is the Djinn of Terror and Meditation. He dwells in Kouen's favorite sword. This Djinn is the one Kouen uses most often. Phenex :Phenex is the Djinn that Kouen obtained when he conquered the 37th Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the hilt ornament on Kouen's sword. Household The known members of Kouen's Household are Shou En, Seishuu Ri, Kin Gaku and Kokuton Shuu.Night 182, Page 13-17 Metal Vessel Kouen's Metal Vessels are a sword, the hilt ornament on his sword and a spaulder. Djinn Equip Kouen’s Djinn Equips are excellent in offensive and restoration abilities. Agares Agares Djinn Equip.png|Agares' Djinn Equip Agares DE anime.png|Agares' Djinn Equip (anime) Kouen_Metal_Vessel_Agares.png|Metal Vessel for Agares Creating_a_hole_with_Agares.png|Creating a hole Creating_a_hole_with_Agares_2.png Agares'_hole_result_(flow_of_lava).png :In this equip, Kouen's hair becomes wild and resembles a lion, like his Djinn's and he appears childlike. He has a heavy necklace around his neck and his arms becomes scaly and turns into claws with the Djinn circle on the back of his hands. He also grows a tail. A dark tattoo around his right eye appears and he also wears a belt. :He has a destructive power, as he fired a beam of light from his hands, that was powerful enough to pierce through to the other side of the earth’s surface and stimulate a lava flow. Astaroth Kouen's_Astaroth_Djinn_Equip.png|Astaroth's Djinn Equip Astaroth DE anime.png|Astaroth's Djinn Equip (anime) Kouen_Metal_Vessel_Phenex_and_Astaroth.png|Metal Vessel for Astaroth (sword) Kouen_Astaroth_Attack.png Kouen_Astaroth_Attack_2.png Kouen_summoning_AI.png|Astaroth's Extreme Magic Astor_Inqerad.png Astor_Inqerad1.png :In this equip, Kouen's hair becomes longer and resembling snakes, like his Djinn's. He has a heavy necklace around his neck and decorations on his forearms. A dark tattoo on his stomach appears and he also wears a belt. A snake-like armour covers the surface of his body. :When his weapon is equipped whatever it touches burns and blows away. It can also create a massive blast of fire by concentrating the mass of fire at the tip of his sword. The scaly skin is hard and useful at times for defense. Astor Inqerad (Flying White Flash Dragon from Purgatory) : :This Extreme Magic creates a dragon made out of white flames that when summoned incinerates everything within its path. The flames of Astaroth's Extreme Magic last for all of eternity unless Kouen orders them to disappear.Night 191, Page 2 Phenex Phenex Metal Vessel.png|Metal Vessel for Phenex Phenex Healing.png|Healing ability of Phenex Phenex's Healing ability2.gif|Phenex's Healing ability :Phenex has the ability to heal, as shown when Kouen used her power to treat Kouha's broken arm as well as Alibaba's and his own injures. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Hakuei Ren Hakuei is Kouen's younger step-sister, who is in cooperation with him and agrees with his goals, aiming to unite the world together with him. She admires him, and the two have a good relationship despite the fact that they are step-siblings. Hakuei is one of the few people able to enter Kouen’s private space and seems to understand his quiet but occasionally blunt nature. However, even if Hakuei doesn’t hate Kouen like Hakuryuu, she has mixed feelings since it wasn’t long ago that she was in a higher position than him. Hakuryuu Ren Hakuryuu is Kouen's younger step-brother. He the only sibling who will not go according to his expectations. Despite knowing that Hakuryuu also desires to obtain the Kou Empire, Kouen simply watches, letting him do as he pleases. He finds Hakuryuu’s recent rebellious attitude interesting. Trivia *His name means Red Flame. **"Kouen" is the Japanese pronunciation; in Chinese his name would be Hóngyán. **His nickname, Entei, means Flame Emperor. *He is the only person other than Sinbad to capture more than one Dungeon.Night 87, Page 11 *His hobby historical study.Magi Official Guidebook *His special skill is war. *His likes spicy food and dislikes sweet food. *His favourite type of person is a smart woman and he dislikes indecisive people.Magi Character Encyclopedia *His favourite way to spend a day off is doing historical research. *He's currently worrying about how to deal with Aladdin. *His weakness is his fashion sense. *When he’s not at war, he tends to space out and thinks his goatee suits him very much.Magi Stickers *He thinks of his goatee as stylish, but it's revealed to be in the top 3 most unpopular designs.Volume 16 Extra *According to Morgiana, he smells like a mix between three fragrances. *Of Kouen's three Djinn, which were silhouetted in Night 87, two of them have completely different appearances to when they were introduced in Night 186. *He would have four Djinn instead of three if he was chosen by Leraje instead of Kouha. *According to Ohtaka, it's really difficult to draw Kouen with other facial expressions.Websunday *Aladdin refers to Kouen as "oji-san" (おじさん), which can be translated as uncle, mister or old man (much to the Kou Army's horror, though he doesn't really mind). References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Vessel Category:Kou Empire